Memory of the island
by iza-ken-twinsdevil
Summary: Naruto, sang actor terkenal terjebak di sebuah pulau bersama seorang pemuda misterius.  Apa jadinya jika rasa suka timbul di antara keduanya.oneshot. S.N  warning : OOC, AU,  shounen-ai, alur kecepatan,aneh, gaje, typo s ,dll


**Disclaimer :**

Terima kasih kepada Tuhan karena Naruto memang bukan punya kami, tapi sang Masashi.

.

**Warning :**

OOC, AU, shounen-ai, alur kecepatan,aneh, gaje, typo(s),dll

Don't like, Don't read.

.

**Rate :**

T

.

**Genre :**

Romance

.

**Pairing :**

SasuNaru

.

**Summary :**

Naruto, sang _actor_ terkenal terjebak di sebuah pulau bersama seorang pemuda misterius.

Apa jadinya jika rasa suka timbul di antara keduanya.

.

.

_**Memory of the island**_

_**By: Zaken_Twinsdevil**_

_**.  
><strong>_

"Naruto, 5 menit lagi!" teriak seorang pria berambut perak kepada sosok pemuda berambut pirang di depannya, yang sedari tadi asyik berenang di laut.

"Baiklah, Kakashi-san," balas pemuda itu kepada pria a.k.a Kakashi, sedangkan Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Naruto. Mau bagaimana lagi ia sendiri sebagai _manager_ harus lebih memperketat jadwal anak tersebut mengingat Naruto sendiri terkadang lupa dengan jadwal _acting_ yang sering mereka sudah setujui.

Namikaze Naruto, seorang _actor_ berumur 19 tahun yang sedang populernya di kalangan para remaja _Japan_, mengingat dia memiiki wajah yang tampan dan pembawaan yang ceria mengakibatkan banyak orang mudah terpikat dengan sifatnya.

Kini di pulau terpencil di sebelah selatan _America_ ini, dia sedang melakukan pemotetran untuk redaksi majalah yang ia setujui. Kakashi yang menjabat sebagai _manager_ pun harus menjaga anak itu, agar tak lupa dengan pekerjaan mengingat selama beberapa hari di pulau ini, Naruto selalu kabur dari jadwal.

Ituah hal yang membuat Kakashi bingung karena Naruto sepertinya menerima tawaran ini hanya karena ia ingin bermain saja di pulau terpencil ini.

'Yare-yare…tak pernah aku bayangkan anak itu berhasil terkenal seperti ini,' pikir Kakashi seraya melihat Naruto yang sedang menggunakan pakaian casual berwarna hitam dengan aksen biru muda tengah berdebat dengan sang _photographer_.

Naruto pun mulai bergaya di beberapa tempat sesuai dengan yang mereka setujui. Tak sampai menunggu beberapa jam, akhirnya selesailah acara hari ini yang menandakan esok harinya ia dan naruto harus kembali ke _Japan_ untuk melakukan jadwal yang menumpuk.

"Bagaimana tadi Kakashi-san?" tanya Naruto seraya menyerahkan jas yang ia pakai tadi,"lumayan," balas Kakashi. Naruto pun hanya bisa tersenyum mengingat sifat Kakashi saat bekerja, apalagi mengingat apa yang ia lakukan selama beberapa hari di sini dan mengakibatkan jadwal lainnya harus ia tunda untuk sementara.

"Hehe…Kakashi-san, boleh aku berenang lagi di sini?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang berseri, sedangkan Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Mengingat jadwal yang sudah selesai tak ada salahnya ia mengizinkan Naruto untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Baikah, kau boleh pergi tapi jangan lupa kita masih penuh akan jadwal yang tertunda," ucap Kakashi dengan tegas, Naruto pun menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa ia mengerti.

Kakashi pun mulai berjalan menuju pondok mereka, sedangkan Naruto menuju ujung barat pulau ini. Disanalah ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya, pemandangan yang menarik dan pesona bawah air yang indah seakan menghipnotisnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, ia pun sudah sampai di tempat itu. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan pakaiannya hingga tersisi celana pendek, kemudian langsung melompat ke dalam air dengan tergesa-gesa.

* * *

><p>Kini malam pun mulai menyambut, membuat Kakashi semakin gelisah mengingat Naruto belum kembali ke tempat istirahat mereka di tambah lagi dengan cuaca yang semakin memburuk di karenakan akan datangnya badai ke arah pulau ini.<p>

Ia mulai berjalan menuju ujung barat pulau ini, mengingat Naruto pasti selalu ke sana untuk mendinginkan badannya. Dengan payung dan jas hujan yang ia pakai, ia menerobos derasnya hujan, tak butuh waktu lama ia sudah sampai di tempat naruto berada.

Hanya ada pakaian yang berserakan saja di sana, "NARUTO!" teriaknya, namun setelah beberapa kali ia memanggil tak ada tanda Naruto masih berada di sini.

Gurat kelelahan terlihat di wajahnya, bagaimana tidak ia sudah lelah mencari Naruto di segala tempat di bagian itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Berarti hanya ada satu petunjuk, 'naruto terbawa arus laut ketika berenang.' pikir Kakashi seraya membawa baju Naruto ke pondok mereka.

Dengan berbekal alat seadanya Kakashi, beserta para _staff_ menelusuri berbagai tempat di setiap pulau ini, dan hasil nihil pun kembali menjadi jawabannya. Tak ada bukti keberadaan Naruto dan cuaca semakin memburuk, terpaksa membuat pencarian terhenti hingga untuk esok hari.

Akhirnya keputusan Kakashi dan para _staff _ pun berakhir, mereka akan menetap di sini untuk beberapa hari kedepan dan menyuruh beberapa orang meminta bantuan dari luar pulau kecil ini.

Badai pun mulai menghantam pulau ini dengan ganasnya dan mengakibatkan beberapa pohon patah.

* * *

><p>Naruto dengan susah payah berenang ke arah sebuah batang pohon yang terbawa arus laut, ia tak tau di mana ia sekarang. Yang ia ingat hanyalah saat berenang tadi tiba-tiba cuaca memburuk, 'mungkin badai akan datang' pikirnya. Namun sebelum ia sampai ke daratan, ia terhempas oleh ombak yang cukup besar dan kuat. Itulah yang mengakibatkan ia berada jauh dari daratan.<p>

Dengan usaha yang cukup keras, akhirnya ia berhasil mencapai batang pohon tersebut. Tak tau kemana arus laut akan membawanya, ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga saja arus ini membawanya kembali ke sebuah daratan. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya demi mengistirahatkan badannya yang mulai kedinginan dan lelah, akibat deburan dan dinginnya malam.

.

.

Suara kayu yang retak membuat Naruto bangun dari tidurnya, rasa hangat pun mulai merasukinya di tambah dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela.

Dengan susah payah, ia medudukan dirinya di sandaran tempat tidur dengan ukuran yang cukup besar, ia mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh arah. Melihat sebuah perapian yang bersisa sedikit api, sofa yang di sertai meja kecil, lemari yang cukup besar dan tempat tidur yang ia duduki ini.

'Tempat yang minimalis' pikirnya, tak lama pintu di sebelah kanan ruangan pun terbuka.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga," balas pemuda berambut emo dan bermata onyx, pemuda itu pun mendekati Naruto seraya membawa semangkok sup dan air di tangannya.

"Iya, terima kasih err…" ucap Naruto, namun di potong oleh pemuda itu, "Sasuke," balas pemuda a.k.a Sasuke.

"Hehe, terima kasih Sasuke-san," balas Naruto dengan senyuman di wajahnya, Sasuke pun menyerahkan sup yang ia bawa. Setelahnya ia pun beranjak menuju sofa di depan tempat tidur itu.

"Jadi apa yang membuat seorang dobe sepertimu, bisa terdampar ke tempat ini?" tanya Sasuke langsung, sedangkan Naruto yang awalnya mengganggap orang di depannya ini sopan, sekarang merasa kesal mengingat perkataan sang pemuda barusan.

"Jangan panggil aku dobe, teme!" balasnya.

"Jadi, di sebut apa orang bodoh yang bisa terdampar ke sini dengan memakai pakaian seperti itu kalau bukan di sebut dobe?" ucap Sasuke lagi, membuat Naruto semakin marah.

"Baiklah, teme! Aku terdampar ke sini karena badai. Dan kau juga pasti tahu, dari apa yang aku pakai saat terdampar kalau aku pastilah sedang berenang, kemudian akhirnya ta-da di siniah aku berada," sungut Naruto dengan wajah merah padam menahan amarah, sedangkan Sasuke pun mulai beranjak dari sofa itu.

"Hn, aku juga tahu itu dobe. Aku hanya ingin mendengar langsung darimu saja," balas Sasuke, namun sebelum Naruto membalas, "karena perahu yang datang ke pulau kecil ini hanya seminggu sekali, jadi selama seminggu ke depan kau bisa tinggal di sini. tak mungkin aku membiarkan dobe sepertimu berkeliaran di hutan ini," jelasnya, Naruto hanya bisa mematung mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, dan terima kasih teme." Naruto pun hanya bisa mengucapakan satu kalimat itu dengan hela nafas yang berat, mengingat bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ini.

"Hn, dan kau bisa meminjam pakaianku di lemari itu. " Dan balasan itulah yang di terima Naruto ketika Sasuke mulai menghilang dari ruangan itu.

'Ya, setidaknya aku bisa tinggal semantara di sini dari pada di dalam hutan' pikir Naruto, dengan terpaksa ia pun mulai memakan makanan yang ada di tangannya.

Tempat Kakashi –

'Dasar, anak itu merepotkan sekali. Semoga saja di selamat dan setelah ini, aku akan memberikan pelajaran untukya.' kata-kata itulah yang ada di pikiran Kakashi, kini ia dan para _staff_ masih mencari keberadaan Naruto dan berharap semoga di lolos dari badai semalam.

.

Naruto yang mulai merasa sudah lebih baik, beranjak munuju pintu dengan pakaian Sasuke yang sedikit besar di badannya, tapi yang terpenting ia boleh meminjam pakaian Sasuke.

Pemandangan Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku di sofa dekat beranda, menyapa Sasuke yang meyadari kehadiran naruto, mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang objek yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Setidaknya, jika kau ingin bertanya duduklah dulu, dobe," ucap Sasuke, Naruto yang mendegarnya hanya bisa menuruti perkataan sang pemilik rumah. Mau bagaimana lagi, memang banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya, sehingga memutuskan untuk duduk tepat di depan Sasuke.

"Err…pertama aku ucapkan terima kasih karena telah menolongku," ucapnya, Sasuke pun hanya mengamati pemuda pirang itu tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Jadi-bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku, apalagi kau berkata bahwa perahu hanya datang sekali seminggu. itu berarti pulau mungkin hanya kau sendiri yang berada di sini," terang Naruto, "tak ku sangka kau cukup pintar juga, dobe," balas Sasuke. Naruto, entah berapa kali harus menahan emosinya ketika mendengar penuturan sasuke.

'Sabar…Naruto. Ingat dia penyelamatmu' bisik naruto dalam hatinya, namun suara Sasuke pun menyela pikiranya itu.

"Aku menemukanmu di pantai timur saat sedang mengitari pulau ini, terutama untuk mengecek keadaan setelah badai. Dan aku di sini hanya untuk menikmati suasana pulauku sendiri, Namikaze Naruto," ucap Sasuke, sedangkan hanya bisa terkejut. Bagaimana bisa orang ini tahu nama lengkapnya padahal tadi dia tak menyebutkannya.

"Kau artis yang cukup terkenal, Namikaze Naruto," ucapnya lagi ketika mengerti dengan wajah heran yang di perlihatkan Naruto.

"Sekarang kau pasti sudah tahu aku, jadi apa kau tak menjelaskan siapa dirimu, dan apa maksudmu ini pulaumu?" tanya Naruto, "_that is my secret, dobe_" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah menyeringai.

"Arrgh, kau menyebalkan sekali, teme!" sungut Naruto dengan marah mengingat pastinya Sasuke tak akan mau memberi tahu siapa dirinya dengan terang-terangan. Ya, walaupun dalam diri Naruto sendiri sangat penasaran, namun bagaimana lagi sang pemuda tetap bersikap mengesalkan.

Sasuke kembali membaca bukunya, sedangkan Naruto mulai beranjak keluar rumah untuk mencari udara segar.

"Berhati-hatilah jika berada di dekat hutan utara pulau ini, dobe." Ucap Sasuke, mengingatkan Naruto kalau di sebelah utara pulau ini terdapat hutan yang cukup luas. Naruto hanya bisa melirik "iya, teme." Balasnya seraya menghilang di balik pintu rumah.

Suasana canggung yang terasa tadi kini mulai hilang dengan dirinya yang berjalan mengitari pulau ini.

'Pemandangan yang bagus, tapi tidak si teme menyebalkan. Heran, bagaimana ia bisa membeli pulau ini. namun muka itu tidak familiar bagiku.' Pertanyaan mulai merasuki pikiran Naruto seraya berjalan menuju ke sebuah batu besar.

-Di tempat lain-

Kakashi bersama para _staff_ mulai mencari Naruto lagi hari ini, mengingat badai hujan semalam telah reda. Wajah khawatir dan lelah mendominasi semua orang yang berada di sana.

"Ck, kemana anak itu pergi! Dasar anak rubah itu," desis Kakashi karena sedari tadi tak melihat petunjuk tentang keberadaan Naruto, padahal sudah terbantu dengan pertolongan orang dari pulau lain.

"Kamu ke sebelah sana!" teriak Kakashi seraya mengarahkan sejumlah orang ke daerah bagian timur laut pulau ini, tak hanya daratan di pulau ini saja yang mereka jelajahi, tapi juga pulau sekitarnya. Ya mungkin saja Naruto terdampar di salah satu pulau itu.

* * *

><p>Matahari semakin terik, akhirnya Naruto pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat Sasuke. Namun sial baginya, karena kini di hadapannya terlihat seekor harimau yang sedang menatapnya dengan buas.<p>

'Ba-bagaimana sekarang nasibku ini,' Naruto semakin berhati-hati melihat sang harimau mulai mendekatinya. Kalau dia berlari pasti akan terkejar dan sekarang ia tak memengang senjata apapun, bagaimana bisa dia melawan harimau ini sendiri.

Harimau itu semakin mendekat ke arah kiri Naruto, sedangkan sang objek yang mulai tertekan hanya bisa mengundurkan langkahnya.

Tak ada apapun yang terpikir bagi Naruto, ia hanya bisa berharap semoga ada orang yang menolongnya dari harimau ini.

Dor! Dor!

Suara letusan peluru terdengar di telinganya, melihat sang harimau kini bersimbah darah di tanah membuatnya bersyukur tak menjadi mangsa harimau ini, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya. Melihat Sasuke memengang senjata api yang mengeluarkan sedikit asap di ujung senapan itu.

"Dasar dobe, sudah aku katakan jangan mendekati area utara pulau ini," desis Sasuke seraya memegang senapan di tangan kirinya.

Naruto hanya bisa terpaku dengan kedatangan Sasuke, ia melihat Sasuke dengan santainya membawa harimau yang tentu saja sudah mati di tangan kanannya.

"Jangan berdiri terus di sana dobe, kau mau di makan harimau lagi?" tanya Sasuke yang kini berada jauh di depannya. Naruto yang sedari hanya diam saja, mulai sadar dengan pikirannya. Dengan langkah cepat ia menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berada di depan.

"Teme, terima kasih sudah menolongku untuk kedua kalinya. Mungkin aku tadi tak akan selamat kalau kau tidak datang tepat waktu tadi," ucap Naruto yang sudah berada di sebelah kirinya.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau bantu aku mengambil kulit harimau ini," balas Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Ya, mungkin dengan ini setidaknya ia dapat membantu Sasuke karena sudah menolongnya. Perasaan hangat merasuk dalam diri Naruto, Sasuke entah berapa kali dalam sehari ini menolongnya.

'Kuso! apa yang aku pikirkan tadi,' wajah Naruto hanya bisa merah mengingat pikirannya, namun berbeda halnya dengan Sasuke yang menyadari wajah merah itu, senyum tipis pun tak bisa ia hapuskan.

.

Dengan selesainya pekerjaan mereka barusan yang memakan waktu cukup lama, tak terasa hari sudah semakin malam dan makan malam pun sudah mereka lewati, rasa kantuk pun menyerang Naruto. Sasuke yang berada di ruang tengah bersama Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sang dobe, mulai menutup matanya.

"Tidurlah di dalam, dobe," ucap Sasuke seraya menuntun naruto ke kamar tidur, Naruto yang berada dalam keadaan setengah sadar pun hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

"Kalau aku tidur di sini, kau tidur di mana nanti teme?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berada di atas tempat tidur, suara serak Naruto membuat Sasuke tak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya.

Entah kanapa, ia selalu mencari keberadaan si dobe ini. Mata sapphirenya seakan menghipnotisnya untuk lebih mengenal sang dobe lebih jauh lagi. Ia tahu siapa jati luar Naruto, terlebih karena ia juga berasal dari _Japan_, tapi ia ingin lebih dekat dan lebih jauh mengenal sang Namikaze Naruto ini.

"Aku bisa tidur di sofa, dobe," balas Sasuke, namun sebelum ia beranjak sebuah tangan tan pun menghalangi jalannya.

"Tidak bisa teme, aku hanyalah seorang tamu jadi tidak mungkin membiarkan tuan rumah tidur di sofa," balas Naruto.

Sasuke yang terkejut dengan penuturan Naruto pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, "kalau begitu, baiklah. Kita tidur di sini saja berdua," balas Sasuke dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Naruto pun menggeser sedikit badannya, apa boleh buat ini sudah sangat malam dan tak mungkin ia berdebat dengan Sasuke. Dan pastinya akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

* * *

><p>Rasanya baru saja ia tertidur, tapi cahaya matahari menerobos hingga mengenai kedua matanya. Dengan susah payah Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya, melihat sang dobe yang tertidur menjadi moment yang tak bisa di lewatkan.<p>

Kedua telapak tanganya membingkai di setiap inchi wajah sang dobe, kulit yang halus dan bola mata yang bersenyembunyi di dalamnya. Mungkin inilah akhirnya ia bisa menemukan sang pendamping hidup, walaupun bergender sama tapi perasaan ini tak mungkin patut di salahkan.

Sasuke mangamati wajah Naruto dengan sangat _intens_, tak butuh waktu lama kedua bola mata itu pun terbuka menampilkan warna mata yang indah.

"Pagi, dobe," Salam pagi dan sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat tepat di bibir Naruto, sedangkan sang objek belum sadar akan situasi ini. Malah Naruto membalas ciuman tersebut dengan ciuman yang sama di bibir Sasuke.

Naruto pun merapatkan dirinya ke pelukan Sasuke, yang mendapat perilaku itu pun hanya bisa terkejut. Namun sesaat kemudia ia melilitkan kedua tanganya ke badan sang dobe dengan erat.

Tak bertahan lama, akhirnya situasi pun berubah. Kedua mata itu membola seketika menyadari situasi seperti apa sekarang, dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba melpaskan kedua rengkuhan tangan itu, namun Sasuke yang mengerti akan hal itu juga semakin mengeratkan lilitannya.

"Teme! Apa-apaan kau ini!" teriak Naruto yang kini beada dalam dekapan Sasuke, "hanya menikmati suasana pagi, dobe," balas Sasuke seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hei! Maksudku kenapa kau memelukku baka teme!" teriak Naruto dengan lantang, "siapa yang yang baka, kau yang memelukku, dobe. Jadi jangan salahkan aku melakukan hal ini," balas Sasuke, ia tak mau kalah apalagi di sebut baka oleh sang dobe.

"Jadi apa maksudu dengan memelukku dengan erat, teme?" tanya Naruto karena sudah beberapa menit yang lalu, Sasuke terus saja memeluknya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Dobe, maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Sasuke, membuat Naruto shock sekaligus. Bagaimana tidak mereka memiliki gender yang sama, dan yang paling mengejutkan Sasuke dengan secara langsung berkata seperti itu tanpa melihat statusnya sebagai _actor_.

"haha…teme kau bercanda bukan?" tanya naruto dengan keringat dingin yang menluncur di dahinya, ia pun sampai terduduk di atas kasur setelah sasuke mengatakan hal itu.

" Walaupun kita baru saja berkanalan, tapi aku tidak bercanda, dobe," balas Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

"Sasuke, kau ingat aku siapa dan gender kita bukan?" tanyanya lagi. "aku tidak peduli akan hal itu dobe, aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku. Jadi apa salahnya jika kau menjawabnya," balas Sasuke dengan tegas, Naruto hanya bisa melihat tatapan serius yang di lontarkan Sasuke kepadanya.

'Apakah benar teme serius akan hal ini?' pikiran Naruto sudah lari entah kemana, Sasuke yang menyadari kelakuan Naruto mulai menyelipkan sebuah cincin di jari sang dobe.

Naruto yang merasakan sebuah benda melingkar di jarinya, hanya bisa membelakkan matanya. Ketika melihat sebuah cincin perak menghiasi jarinya.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu dobe?" tanya Sasuke untuk memastikan jawaban Naruto terhadap perasaannya ini, "a-aku tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan teme..." ucap Naruto dengan wajah tertunduk.

Ia sendiri memang masih bingung dengan perasaannya, ketika Sasuke menyelamatkannya pertama kali. Entah kenapa dadanya berdesir dengan halus. Namun Naruto sadar, hubungan seperti ini adalah hal yang sangat jarang terjadi bahkan tabu. Tapi ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang serius seperti ini membuat dia merasa bingung dengan ini semua.

"Akan ku pastikan perasaanmu, Naruto," potong Sasuke, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

Hidung mereka bersentuhan dan deru nafas terasa di wajah masing-masing. Hanya ada onyx dan sapphire yang terlihat, sekabut keyakinan terpancar dengan jelas di kedua mata onyx itu.

Naruto hanya bisa menatapnya dengan instens, menyakinkan dirinya dengan apa yang ia lihat dan rasakan.

Sasuke mulai meniadakan jarak di keduanya, sebuah ciuman hangat ia berikan kepada Naruto. Tak ada nafsu, hanya sebuah ciuman demi menyakinkan sang kekasihnya tentang sebuah perasaan yang tak dapat di pungkiri ini.

"Mmph…" desahan-desahan keluar dari keduanya, saliva yang turun hingga dagu membuat keduanya terpaksa menelan sedikit saliva kekasih masing-masing.

Naruto mempererat pelukannya ketika kebutuhan oksigen semakin sedikit, tak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka berbagi rasa manis itu dan berapa banyak saliva yang mereka telan. Sasuke yang merasa Naruto semakin membutuhkan oksigen, dengan terpaksa melepaskan ciuman itu.

Di bingkainya langsung wajah sang dobe dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku berharap itulah jawabannya," ucap Sasuke seraya merengkuh Naruto dalam dekapannya lagi, sedangkan yang di dekap hanya bisa tersenyum tipis di balik dekapan itu.

.

.

Kini sudah berjalan seminggu mereka menjalin hubungan ini, dan inilah waktunya untuk Naruto kembali_ Japan_ dan para _staff_ yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Selamat tinggal teme, terima kasih telah mencintaiku selama ini," ucap Naruto seranya berada di depan sebuah perahu yang akan ia tumpangi.

"Bukan selamat tinggal, tapi sampai jumpa dobe," balas Sasuke, Naruto hanya bisa bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke kali ini, " ya, sampai jumpa lagi teme." ucap Naruto seraya melangkahkan kakinya ke perahu itu. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam melihat Naruto yang kian menjauh.

'Kita pasti akan berjumpa, dobe' kata Sasuke dalam benaknya, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat tinggalnya.

* * *

><p>Entah, sudah berapa lama ia menaiki perahu ini bersama Hidan, sang juru kapal ini. Ia sudah mengatakan bahwa ia ingin di antar ke pelabuhan terdekat saja di sini. Setelahnya dia akan langsung menghubungi Kakashi yang pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya.<p>

Tak sampai beberapa jam setelah ia menunggu, akhirnya kapal pun berlabuh di pelabuhan terdekat dan secepat itupu Naruto harus menghubungi Kakashi dan para _staff._

Suara telepon di angkat pun akhirnya terdengar, setelah ia menunggu beberapa menit.

/Dengan Kakashi di sini,/ balas suara di seberang telepon itu, Naruto dengan cepat menjawab.

/Kakashi-san, ini aku Naruto. Sekarang aku berada di pelabuhan _Standburd_, bisakah Kakashi-san menjemputku?/ terang Naruto.

/Oh, dasar kau bocah rubah. Seminggu kau menghilang dan kini pekerjaanmu pun akhirnya menumpuk/ balas Kakashi, Naruto tahu pasti Kakashi sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Terdengar jelas dengan suara itu.

/Hehehe…aku tahu itu Kakashi-san/ ucap Naruto. Ia pun mulai memutuskan telepon itu setelah Kakashi akan menyusulnya di sini.

...

Kakashi pun yang mendapat telepon dari Naruto, segera menuju tempat anak itu berada. Saat di perjalanan ia pun mengabari kepada orang-orang suruhannya agar berhenti mencari Naruto.

Mungkin benar Kakashi sangat mengkhawatirkan si anak rubah itu, seminggu ia berusaha mencari keberadaanya dan akhirnya kini ia berhasil menemukannya.

Selang beberapa jam, akhirnya ia sampai di tempat yang di katakan, ia melihat Naruto kini berdiri di samping sebuah toko. Pastilah Naruto merasa senang melihat ia sudah sampai terbukti dengan sebuah pelukan yang ia dapat.

Pekerjaan yang menumpuk membuat kakashi, tak bisa bersantai. Setelah ia mendapat penjelasan dari Naruto, mereka berdua pun kembali ke japan.

* * *

><p>Tepat tiga bulan, ia sudah berada di <em>Japan.<em> Naruto hanya bisa mengingat bagaimana kejadian yang menimpanya di sana.

Sebuah cincin perak pun masih bertengger manis di jarinya, menandakan bahwa ia telah memiliki seorang kekasih.

Hela nafas, mungkin itulah yang ia lakukan. Setelahnya ia kembali, pekerjaan telah menanti sehingga membuatnya sekarang menjadi tahanan rumah karena baru saja sembuh dari sakit yang menyerangnya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu pun terdengar, dengan agak cepat ia membuka pintu itu. Ia hanya bisa terkejut melihat kedatangan seseorang yang beberapa bulan ini menghiasi pikirannya.

"Tak ada kata 'selamat datang kembali' untukku?" tanya sosok itu, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sang tamu. Ia pun menyuruh sang tamu masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Bagaimana, kau tahu tempat tinggalku teme?" tanyanya pada pemuda itu a.k.a Sasuke, "itu perkara mudah dobe, mengingat kau artis terkenal sekarang," balas Sasuke.

"Jadi maksud kedantanganmu dan ucapanmu waktu itu ini, Sasuke?" ucap Naruto dan di balas senyuman tipis oleh Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, untuk menjemput dobeku ini." Balas Sasuke seraya mendekati Naruto yang berada di depannya.

Keduanya pun mulai berbagi ciuman, mengingat beberapa bulan mereka telah menjauh satu sama lain. Tak ada kata yang tepat selain kata rindu dan senang ketika melihat orang tercinta berada di samping kita.

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

AN : ya…penasaran akan kelanjutan dari fic kami yang lainnya. Kami sendiri tak menyangkah sudah beberapa bulan telah menghilang tanpa kabar di sini. Jadi kami meminta maaf bagi yang menunggu fic kami.

Tenang saja fic yang lain akan kami lanjutkan, tapi saat kami tidak sibuk dengan kuliah kami sekarang. Ya sekarang silahkan berkata karena kami telah kembali.

Twinsdevil come back!

khe…khe…khe…

Khu…khu…khu…

Untuk fic ini sendiri kami masih dalam tahap percobaan, jadi jangan heran dengan hasil akhirnya.


End file.
